


Mine

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Merlin Summerpornathon 2013 Stories and Bits [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Fuck Or Die, M/M, More Fuck or The Drought will continue, bottom!Arthur, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Merlin summerpornathon challenge 3 - Fuck or Die.</p><p>There is a drought in Camelot. Merlin and Arthur are involved but they need to do something they have never done before in order to break the drought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \- Not mine...nothing is.

**Mine**

“So,” Arthur drew the word out. “ _Mer_ lin, are you telling me I need to have sex with you to end this drought?”

Merlin was too worried to smirk.

“I need to perform the spell but you are the King of Camelot so you are the one who needs to ask the elements to restore balance.”

Arthur smirked at him. “I am really not seeing a problem here.”

Merlin bit his lip and looked at Arthur. “Because you’re the King and you are asking…I have to have sex with you.”

Arthur frowned at him. 

“As in,” Merlin said licking his lips, a delicate red sweeping over his cheeks. “You have to be on the bottom.”

“Oh,” Arthur said and then his eyes cleared. “Oh!”

“I know,” Merlin said quickly. “That you don’t do that because you’re the King and you can’t do that for anyone but-” 

Arthur cut him off with a kiss. “Yes.”

“But…” Merlin said with surprise.

“Yes,” Arthur said happily and began to strip. 

Merlin stared at him stupidly until Arthur was down to his smallclothes.

“ _Mer_ lin,” Arthur said. “I have been told my whole life I am not allowed to experience someone being inside of me like that. But I’ve wanted it. My father is dead and I trust you not to go bragging to Gwaine about it. So, please take off your clothes so that you can fuck me.”

Merlin nodded and stripped as quickly as he could. 

Arthur smiled and collected the pot of oil they used on Merlin. He turned his back on the wizard and lifted one of his knees up onto their bed. He reached back and began swirling oil around his entrance. 

“No!” Merlin said and there was a crash behind him. Arthur looked over his shoulder to find Merlin on the floor in a tangle of his own clothes. Merlin struggled to stand up and then he was pressing into Arthur’s back. “I want to do that.”

Arthur thrust a finger into him and groaned. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Merlin said and oiled up his fingers to slide one in next to Arthur’s. “I want to open you up.” 

Arthur pulled his finger out and wiped it off on one of his towels. He leaned forward and closed his eyes to bask in the feeling of Merlin’s fingers, long and thin and sure, moving inside of him. Merlin kept returning for more oil until Arthur felt loose and wet and impatient. 

“Please,” Arthur begged.

“It’s not always easy…the first time,” Merlin said kissing along Arthur’s spine. “If this is the only time I get to do this I want to make it good.”

“If I promise to let you do it again will you get on with it?”

Merlin mouthed at the base of Arthur’s spine and pulled his fingers out. “Turn over.”

Arthur crawled up the bed missing the feel of Merlin inside of him, feeling open and wanting. Merlin followed him up but waited until Arthur was settled and facing him before he reached down for Arthur’s knee and lifted it up and over his elbow. 

Merlin took a moment to look before he caught Arthur’s eye. “Ready?”

“Hurry up, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin pressed the head of his cock to Arthur’s entrance. Arthur arched, it was more than his fingers had been but it felt…amazing. Merlin moved into him slowly, little teasing thrusts of his hips until he was seated completely inside of Arthur. They both took a moment to breath. Then Merlin began to move, slowly, shallowly, rolling his hips into Arthur and nailing the place inside the King. Arthur’s really understood what he had been missing as his body flared in pleasure. 

Arthur reached up and cupped Merlin’s cheek. “Your eyes are changing colours; like storm clouds.”

“It’s the magic,” Merlin said and began muttering under his breath. Arthur didn’t understand the words but he could see the sparks of electricity arching between them and feel the magic feeding into his body. Arthur held on tight as Merlin’s voice rose and his hips started moving faster. Arthur fought to keep his eyes open as Merlin’s body pushed him further than he had been before. His legs tightened around Merlin’s hips. Arthur threw his head back and came with Merlin’s hand around his cock, electricity and magic pouring between them. 

He didn’t hear the crash of thunder in the sky outside as his eyes clouded over with the bright blue of electricity slamming into the ground. 

**The End**


End file.
